The Storm
by ELGaroo
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.  DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. Shame really.


This is the frist fanfiction I have written. I hope you enjoy it.

THE STORM

It was raining hard. Storm clouds rolled across the sky sending darkness everywhere. Large raindrops slashing on to the window sending thick streaks down the glass. Lightening flashes across the sky, followed a second later by a clap of thunder, so loud she was sure the greek gods had sent it. There was no point denying it. No point at all. She could stay awake all night, watching the storm outside but she knew it would be no good. She was so mad at herself. How could she do this? To him.

Another flash of lightening caught her attention. Lighting up the room. The large chair at the other end of her room. The tiny desk in the corner. The bed she is sat on. It's pillow slightly damp where she had cryed, the covers scrunched up where she had tried to sleep. She still had her clothes on. What if she went and talked to him now? Asked him to forgive her and take her back. That would work,right? Take back everything she had shouted at him. She hadn't ment it. Any of it. Just a foolish outburst at the heat of an arguement. Would he except her apology? If she apologized for the comments she had said about his family. About his father and his half- sister. Just an outburst of the heat of the moment that she now regreted. But what about him. Although she was sorry about what she had said, would he apologize to? He had said somethings too. Things that she knew he wouldn't of said if they hadn't argued but then again would he have said them anyway. Ah, this was so frustrating.

Suddenly a knock on her door pulls her out of her thoughts. Getting up from the bed she walks over to the door and opens it. It's him. Stood on her door step drenched to the skin. His blond hair plastered to his head. His blue eyes watching her.

"Can I come in?" his voice is like silk. " I think we need to talk."  
>She moves aside to let him pass. He walks past her into her small dormatry room. She can't stop staring at him. His jacket and jeans dripping water on to her floor. But she doesn't care. He's here. He came. Nothing else matters.<br>"I'm sorry" she blurts out. He had been looking around the room with his back to her but at the sound of her voice turns to look at her. His hard eyes staring into hers.

"I didn't mean what I said. I was angry at you and it just slipped out." She is close to tears now. She takes a step towards continues."I was so stupid. I was a such a fool. You know a didn't mean what I said. Please I don't want to loose you." She stars into his eyes. The eyes she had fallen in love with. His lips pursed. Where was the smile she loved? Where was his smile she knew he hid from everyone. The smile he had used only on her so often? The smile that reached his eyes when he looked at her. The laugh that made her heart saw and beat so hard it hurt. She can't look at him anymore. She turns to go to her bed but his hand grabs her arm. Turning her back towards him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of talked to you like I did but you frustrate me so much. I was only thinking of you." A smile creeps across his face but she notices it doesn't reach his eyes. She trys to smile back but she can't. He continues. His voice now hard.

"You were right what you said but so was I. I want what's best for the both of us. I want you to do what you want to do but it's a two way thing. You have to let me in too. I want you to give yourself to me fully..."

"I can't do that" she says cutting him off. Shaking her head." Not yet. I need you to be patient with me. I need you to understand about this. Give me time."

"I understand that your letting the past come back to you. I understand that you wont let go. Yes, I understand." He looks away dropping his hand on her arm. "I understand, fully."  
>Lightning lights up the window. A clap of thunder follows but not as loud as before. She knows the storm is passing. She's cold so cold. Walking away from him she sits back on the bed wrapping the sheet around her body. Feeling the warmth flood through her limps. She watches as he walks across her room and sits on the large chair. Silence falls between them. An uncomfortable silence. She feels tears roll down her cheek "Why did you come here?" Why had he come here? To finish the arguement they had started. To see her cry. She's hurt.<p>

"I don't know." he answers. "I just needed to be here. I just needed to see you"  
>He looks up at her. His blue eyes looking into her brown ones. He's hurting too,she can see it in his eyes. Brushing her wavy brown hair away from her eyes she gets up from the bed and walks over to him. She still has the sheet around her shoulders and it's dragging along the floor. He had been watching her approach with a look of longing. He loves her so much it hurts. But she can be so stubborn sometimes. She's standing in front of him and looking so adoreable he can't help put smile. A smile that at last reachers his eyes. The smile she loves to see on his face. She looks over at the window. Streaks of rain make there way down the pain. Twisting and turning like snakes. The rain has calmed down a bit. Not as hard as it was. She knows the storm has nearly ended. Turning back towards him. He is still staring at her. She smiles and he opens his arms for her. She moves onto his lap, burrowing into his neck. His jacket is still slightly damp but she doesn't care. She's close to him again and thats all that matters. He pulls her close to his chest. She feels him chuckle.<p>

"It's strange isn't it?." She looks up at him. He's smiling down at her. "How this started out. You and me I mean."  
>She burrows back into his neck and gives a muffled."Yes!"<p>

"Things could of been so different. If Merlin hadn't taken me out that night. If I had made him stay in instead. If we hadn't met at that night club." She can sense he's smiling. " You know I love you so much." She sits up and looks into his eyes. "I love you too."  
>He smiles down at her. His eyes twinkerling. The smile she loves so much. She moves closer to him taking in his scent. The aftershave she bought him last christmas. It's mixed with the scent of the damp jacket and his own smell. A sweet smell. They move closer to each other. So close she can feel his breath on her face. A mint smell. Cool and freash. His hand strokes her cheek, wipeing away the tears that she had shed. It moves into her hair pulling her even closer. There lips meet. Brushing ever so slightly. There mouths start to move. Tasteing each other. She nibbles his bottom lip and hears him gasp. It's a kiss of love. A kiss to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. For making you cry. A kiss to say I unterstand.<p>

ARTHUR AND GUINEVERE

THE END

FOR JOPPA! :P SORRY TRIED MY HARDEST TO PUT SOMETHING IN IT ABOUT KANGAROO'S BUT I JUST COULDN'T FIT IT IN. LOL! XD


End file.
